onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Nakamas in the New World
as far as the story goes, im thinking about if Oda add 2 more nakamas in Straw Hat crew. who will there be? for my opinion, the 1st one is more likely be Jinbei and the other one is Booney. Why Jinbei? because Jinbei promise to straw hat that he will become their nakama after he finish what he need to do and i think it should be done 2-3 arc later. and why Booney? Well, all us know that Booney and Luffy had grudge to blackbeard so maybe they can become nakamas or ally. I have a theory, every new crewmember aside from the east blue part have joined in the next arc. Such as chopper, then robin, and Franky, then brook. So when a member or jinbe join, then the other will join in the next arc. Also my theory on who joins, jinbe 100% and I would like kinemon to join but I know he won't because of his dumb son and Monet, really? So I think a whole new person. ^You forgot to mention. Zoro and Booney's encounter. Booney will must likely want to encounter Zoro again, who seem's to be abit of womeniser, for all the wrong reason's. Besty17 (talk) 10:51, July 18, 2012 (UTC) O.o.... how is zoro a womanizer? I meant he's got a history with women haha, not in the romanic way. His first rivial -Kuina. Kuina look a like-Takashi. Booney. I'm sure i've missed someone ... Besty17 (talk) 23:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) u missed perona who like bonney also has pink hair LOL LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 19:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Well i did say i'd say i'd missed someone. But damn i missed Perona... how dosey of me... Besty17 (talk) 23:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) One reason why i feel booney would never be a straw hat she eats too much, therefore fights at the dinner table with luffy. Ally maybe but never crew mate. 02:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Vivi tried to use perfume to get to Zoro too. It didn't work though. No it wouldn't be Bonney because it would ruin the Eleven Supernovas thing. I have a feeling it could be Monet. She can fly, she is smart, she is pretty, and Law has her heart. She is a perfect candidate for a female crew member of the Straw Hat Pirates. She can also have the job of a scout, and we can have Jimbe as the helmsman. Dragonlord00X (talk) 11:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) If the SH's get a new nakama beside Jinbe i think it will be a totally new character. Then if that new character joins before Jinbe, Jinbe's crew should be the SH's first division because now that they are in the new world they are definately going to need more than 10 crew members to take on the big guysTristateballer88 (talk) 22:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC). Monet won't join, Z corfirms that. Besides booney wouldn't anyway, as she has her own crew. Also two gluttones, do we really need that? Strawhats defiantly need a bigger crew in the NW, may be Jinbe will join! Bonney is a supernova, and Monet is connected to the Marines and Doflamingo, so I highly doubt that they will join the crew! 21:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Zori Jinbei gonna die before join the crew. Namur will replace him. Monet will join after her secrets revealed. Don't underestimate Monet, she's the one you should have been wary of. I don't think Monet will join. Like Besty said, Film Z seems to confirm that if anything else. Namur? lol, where did that come from? I think the next member before Jinbe should be a new character with a Logia power that we haven't seen before in the series. 06:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I think Aokiji is a possible crew member later on. After spending some time in the New World I think it would fit if he joined them.He's pretty laided back and was never all that much of an enemy to they crew. ^Considering their history what? Great Pirate D: I dont see Bonney or Monet joining. Bonney was mad at the Strawhats causing trouble on Sabaody and I just haven't seen any reason for Monet 2 join. Side note I think Zoro and Perona had a thing and maybe a child. Back to the new crew memebers I still say Kinemon, Vivi, and Jimbei with a 4th person I say Gin only because of the rumor old enemy joins the crew if its true I say Gin if its not then a new Character.GPD08:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D (talk) 08:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) On a side note: I think the plural of "nakama" is also "nakama". I don't get why people insist in using this word anyway. 09:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) @Great Pirate D Somehow, I kinda doubt that Zora and Perona had a kid. Might be that that would create some nasty complications later on, could be that Zoro was 19 before the timeskip and 21 after, could be that Oda hasn't had ANY of the main characters have children. Idk, but it just doesn't seem likely to me. Anyways, personally, if Jinbe doesn't join, and neither does Vivi, (both of which I would be extremely disappointed if they didn't join), I would definitely hope for Aokiji to join. Just as a final "Screw your cruddy policies and twisted views of justice Akainu." Plus, it would let Aokiji know that the Straw Hats, despite what the World Government seems to want everyone else to believe, aren't out to destroy anything; they just want to accomplish their own personal and shared goals, and damn anyone who gets in their way and won't move when they're asked to move. Unlike Eustass Kid, the Straw Hats also don't kill any innocents; in fact, as far as I know, the only enemy they might have killed would be Spandam -- Robin broke his spine, but, techincally, that doesn't guarantee that you will kill a person -- just that they will be paralyzed. no the strawhats killed many people actually.... just no one important... like in the cp9 arc, they knocked a huge amount of marines of the bridge and into a somewhat bottomless pit,and during the impel down arc luffy launched a whole bunch of people into the pit of fire on level 4 when they were breaking out omg it totally didn't register in my brain that they died back then! it was just an " oh well, they're done for", but now that i think about it, yeah they would of had to of died. duh! what was i thinking. any way i think that there is going to be more than just 10 crew members by the end because luffy said he wanted "AT LEAST 10" crew mates so that doesn't limit it to just 10, it could hint to there is going to be more than ten. And also Oda has Luffy and Roger being very similar so i would expect that luffy's crew wouldn't be so much smaller than Roger's. plus he wanted a crew strong than Shank's crew, and Shank's crew is huge so wouldn't you expect Luffy to gain more than just 1 or 2 more member if he was up against Shank's crew strength. Plus they're gonna need more help fighting big mom so difinatly gonna gain someone before that happens. anywho, Akoji joining would be cool, but does jimbe really die? i doubt that he would die before he joins the strawhats and i doubt Luffy would let him die without a fight. Vivi joining would be nice, but she would have to have understood the message that luffy sent out two yrs ago and also had to have traveled already to the new world to meet them somewhere there since i doubt she would know where the meeting place actually was, is my guess. I actually am hoping someone will go looking for the strawhat crew with the goal to join because he admires them and has a dream to become a pirate and he looks up to them and wants to learn from them. Something like an apprentice. That's my hope at least. Since there are dragons around the current island, you might get Apis as cabin-girl, but I'm not holding my breath on that. I want Big Mom's three-eye'd girl to join. Filler characters always join, so I think Apis is a safe bet. Hurray for signing posts! 01:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC) i hope jimbie joins the crew needs another crazy strong guy like him it cant stay luffy zoro and sanji has the only super strong ones forever. or aokiji he would be pretty cool to have join. and girl wise i am betting on the 3 eyed girl we saw next to big mama cuz she kinda looks like big mama right hand and thats how we first saw robin so maybe the same thing will happen with her